pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Shinies and Shadows for trade!
---- '- I have a Shiny Lv 100 Charmander UFT for ONLY a lower level Shiny Charmander or evolutions' '- I have a Shiny Lv 100 Squirtle UFT for ONLY a lower level Shiny Squirtle or evolutions' 'Shiny For Trade:' *Pidgey (Lv 38) TradeID (14f018c45a2b89) *Pidgey (Lv 6) TradeID (14f2b34f79cf8f) *Pidgey (Lv 36) TradeID (14f15d91e6cc6a) *Pidgeotto (Lv 65) TradeID (14f3411c0f18eb) *Pidgeotto (Lv 68) TradeID (14f49fc0364c4f) *Pidgeotto (Lv 67) TradeID (14f49fbebd6963) *Pidgeotto (Lv 65) TradeID (14f511a9d3fec0) *Pidgeot (Lv 67) TradeID (14f37ca65160a4) *Pidgeot (Lv 51) TradeID (14f91cb1e07a2f) *Metapod (Lv 9) TradeID (14fbc448b7d898) *Sandshrew (Lv 38) TradeID (14fb9caf55cda7) *Raichu (Lv 100) TradeID (14fc0bfa1e3530) *Raichu (Lv 100) TradeID (14fc0bffb55023) *Raichu (Lv 82) TradeID (14fc0c06d97646) *Wigglytuff (Lv 30) TradeID (14f6aaa22b3d11) *Golbat (Lv 42) TradeID (14fb9c667c240e) *Paras (Lv 25) TradeID (14f84a31f83a70) *Venonat (Lv 65) TradeID (14f37d2645af49) *Meowth (Lv 39) TradeID (14f6fef0d0d537) *Meowth (Lv 23) TradeID (14f94750bb6374) *Persian (Lv 41) TradeID (14f6aaa3651e76) *Persian (Lv 37) TradeID (14f7365e54ce49) *Mankey (Lv 36) TradeID (14f5be37558a15) *Poliwag (Lv 20) TradeID (14fb9c698e0335) *Weepinbell (Lv 68) TradeID (14f597958a67e4) *Weepinbell (Lv 65) TradeID (14f59794488dcc) *Weepinbell (Lv 68) TradeID (14f3cdc85612b3) *Weepinbell (Lv 65) TradeID (14f59793385e4d) *Weepinbell (Lv 66) TradeID (14f3cdc7524aad) *Weepinbell (Lv 66) TradeID (14f34207853830) *Weepinbell (Lv 67) TradeID (14f373382bae1a) *Tentacool (Lv 1) TradeID (14f019fd2957d7) *Tentacool (Lv 88) TradeID (14fc01bf59c478) *Tentacruel (Lv 30) TradeID (14f6aabbf7c9af) *Hitmonchan (Lv 1) TradeID (14f320056e5b2f) *Staryu (Lv 1) TradeID (14f0d15ddb651e) *Staryu (Lv 1) TradeID (14f019fc4038db) *Ditto (Lv 40) TradeID ( 14fb41198528a8) *Ditto (Lv 40) TradeID (14f6aac3858d8e) *Horsea (Lv 68) TradeID (14f84afd789226) *Horsea (Lv 87) TradeID (14fbc459b7906d) *Horsea (Lv 87) TradeID (14fc0541995b75) *Goldeen (Lv 83) TradeID (14fb7273aade1b) *Goldeen (Lv 87) TradeID (14fb72787dc845) *Grimer (Lv 82) Trade ID (14f9bf43380826) *Grimer (Lv 82) Trade ID (14f9bf467121a2) *Grimer (Lv 80) TradeID (14fb5c3a5e5ebe) *Electrode (Lv 100) TradeID (14fc0c0d3d10ee) *Tangela (Lv 86) TradeID (14fbc724484d62) *Tangela (Lv 88) TradeID (14fc01c6c6e0af) *Jynx (Lv 1) TradeID (14fc01cc2869da) 'Shadow For Trade:' *Squirtle (Lv 1) Trade ID (14fb9ca60cdf20) *Squirtle (Lv 1) TradeID (14fb9ca931b241) *Squirtle (Lv 1) TradeID (14fc0533daf43e) *Squirtle (Lv 1) TradeID (14fc0538664f55) *Squirtle (Lv 1) TradeID (14fc053cac3f4a) *Abra (Lv 1) TradeID (14f31f01642719) *Alakazam (Lv 31) TradeID (14fb9c6fd6ad56) *Onix (Lv 1) TradeID (14f03cb99d2d5a) *Voltorb (Lv 1) TradeID (14f1f3cb0c3975) Regular For Trade: *Just offer what you think is fair* *Beedrill (Lv 56) TradeID (14f174579059b8) *Pidgeot (Lv 40) TradeID (14f0018ea6f606) *Nidoqueen(Lv 57) TradeID (14f2b1f8a9a91e) *Nidoking (Lv 57) TradeID (14f31a1e18373d) *Clefable (Lv 51) TradeID (14f039a7554ed3) *Ninetales (Lv 45) TradeID (14f0253c896431) *Golbat (Lv 56) TradeID (14f24df4760dbb) *Vileplume (Lv 56) TradeID (14f209ea202d1c) *Parasect (Lv 60) TradeID (14f37d24d3e750) *Primape (Lv 51) TradeID (14f03cb687fd07) *Dodrio (Lv 70) TradeID (14fa6621dcf1cd) *Kingler (Lv 70) TradeID (14f53daff8d66b) *Exeggutor (Lv 71) TradeID (14f84a3929953e) *Lickitung (Lv 1) TradeID (14f2094e538071) *Seadra (Lv 70) TradeID (14f69135960e39) *Seaking (Lv 70) TradeID (14f6aabf2a6f67) *Gyarados (Lv 70) TradeID (14f6aac5a656bf) *Muk (Lv 70) Trade ID (14f94e998b1f96) *Tangela (Lv 70) Trade ID (14f94ea3cd6b49) *Slowbro (Lv 70) TradeID (14f9c195382c2a) *Machamp (Lv 70) TradeID (14f9f9ddc0d119) *Marowak (Lv 70) TradeID (14fa6626e843bf) Lastly, here are the pokemon I am''' looking for'. IGNORE WHAT I HAVE ASKED ON EACH POKEMON. MOST ARE GLITCHED AND / OR OUTDATED, or I'm just hoping to get extremely lucky in the trade center. Any good offer will be considered, though. The pokemon I am currently looking for are: 'Shiny (Looking For) -' *Drowzee *Eevee *Snorlax *Chansey *Kangaskhan *Tauros *Magmar *Electabuzz *Mew *Articuno *Slowpoke / Lickitung 'Shadow (Looking For) -' *Bulbasaur *Pidgey *Spearow *Sandshrew *Vulpix *Zubat *Diglett *Meowth *Psyduck *Poliwag *Bellsprout *Tentacool *Geodude *Ponyta *Slowpoke *Magnemite *Farfetch'd *Seel *Gastly *Drowzee *Krabby *Exeggcute *Hitmonchan *Koffing *Rhyhorn *Chansey *Kangaskhan *Horsea *Goldeen *Jynx *Pinsir *Lapras *Ditto *Eevee (x2) *Porygon *Articuno *Moltres *Victini '''Other -' ANY Legendary dogs To negotiate, leave a comment here. Otherwise, go ahead and send the trade to the center! I'm more than willing to trade several pokemon for one that I'm looking for as long as it's fair. I also have some shiny and shadow missingno for anyone who may be interested, although unless the offer is good (unlikely at this point), I'd prefer to hold on to them until the value goes up some. Comments from Fans I just would like to know; how did you get all these Pokémon and how hard did you work for it? Shadow Lucario 21:45, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ** To Shadow Lucario - I find a majority of the shinies while I'm training or hunting for a different pokemon. A few have been traded for (extras in large trades, or just feeling nice and trade for a pokemon I don't even need). The shadows are extras from the casino which I do daily. The regular pokemon are pokemon that I have replaced with shinies, and were trained up until the point they got replaced. I personally think I've worked rather hard to get them. I've put in many, many hours on PTD.